


Beware that, when fighting monsters...

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood, F/M, Graphic Sex, Inhuman Cock, Masturbation, Poor Serpico didn't want to be there, Rare Pairing, Religious Elements, Sadomasochism, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Warning: Rare as heck pairing.Requested work.Read the chapter notes before commenting.--------------“Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you.”





	Beware that, when fighting monsters...

**Author's Note:**

> This was very hard to write.
> 
> I read Berserk many years ago and I am very insecure about my characterization here. I know some elements are off canon as well. This work was not going to be posted but the person who it was written for begged me to do it so here it is.
> 
> The pairing is very peculiar, and as I said I don't know if I've kept the characters in character, so please do not critique. I am not fixing this or interested in criticism on this particular work at all. Don't bother with rude comments as I ignore and delete them.
> 
> But enjoy it if you can! :) ♥
> 
> If I made someone happy I'd VERY MUCH like to know!
> 
> Fanart welcomed, no need to ask.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: @the-shirobae or @ranvomitsart (both NSFW)

Her body trembled and her core ached under the ministrations of slender and blood-stained fingers. Said fingers curled and scissored inside the damp pulsing cavity that welcomed them in. Those fingers maneuvered as if they remembered what movements to make and what places to push against to send the rest of her body into an absolute sensory overdrive, as if they had a mind of their own.

The tremors that took over intensified progressively leading her deeper and deeper into the abyss of carnal desire. Farnese felt absolutely wrong in all ways possible, but was unable to help this part of her, she knew that this is who she truly is: A traumatized kid haunted by the memories of a past no kid should ever have to go through. Her mask was heavy to keep on and would slip from her soaked fingers if she tried to keep it in place any longer for that day. Her willpower wasn’t all that strong, she simply gave up.

Just a little… just a few more pumps of her tired wrist against that special spot and she would be crying out, loving herself for being the sole bringer of such maddening satisfaction upon her mortal body.

Spent and exhausted Farnese let her fingers slip out her throbbing insides, the back of her hand hitting the mattress heavily as she rode out the last waves of her powerful climax and allowed her tense body go limp and fall down into comfort; she was gasping and panting, lids heavy with tears that she quickly wiped away with the back of her other hand. Her hair was a complete mess from rolling around in her bed, and when she looked at her wet digits she noticed the blood covering them, far from feeling disturbed or worried a wide grin appeared in her lips and she purred, satisfied with her deed and the sight of blood, even if it was her own. These were the only moments in which she would admit loving what she was doing to herself and to others: While she was knuckles deep in her cunt and making her being ache under her own ministrations while in the privacy of her chambers where no one was allowed in unless she called them in, or watching heretics burn at the stake, mouthwatering at the sound of their screams and smell of meat charring in the unforgiving flames. Anyone would find said activities hard to withstand, let alone get turned on at, but the Vandimion Lady was a special kind of twisted. Farnese didn’t need anyone else to please herself, as long as she could keep her unholy urges under control like this nobody else would need to know how naughty and crooked the High Society girl was.

 

 

Serpico would never dare say it, but he actually knew about Farnese’s naughty secret, he would never bring it up to Farnese no matter how much it ate him up. He cared about her above all else, and constantly worried she wouldn’t be able to please herself properly one of these days given how big her sex appetite seemed to be, he dreaded the consequences of that scenario ever manifesting.

It was out of place for him to offer any kind of sexual relief to his mistress unless she asked such things of him, and so far, this hasn’t happened, thus the servant kept quiet and inconspicuous as usual around her, caring to limit himself to his usual tasks despite his internal turmoil concerning the wellbeing of God’s damaged tool.

It was time to round up already, and Farnese was taking her routine bath in a makeshift wooden bathtub first thing in the morning. The water was pleasantly lukewarm and the soaps and lotions that surrounded her were only available to those of the highest castes, a luxury villagers couldn’t even dream of. Her mind trailed off, recalling her agenda for later on as she quietly took the soap bar and sank it in the water to start cleaning her body thoroughly, getting rid of any trace of what she did last night.

Serpico was kneeling behind her, his eyes closed as usual, unscrewing some of the little containers with additives and oils, quickly choosing what to use first on his Mistress’ scarred back.

“How was your night Farnese-Sama?” Serpico’s reverent and monotone tone brought her back from the scenario she was painting in her head, and maybe that was for the better.

His gentle soap covered hands scrubbed down her back with calculated motions while he remained on his knees behind her. He always looked at the scar tissue in it, and knew she did this to herself for other reasons than just out religious compromise. Whenever her wounds were fresh his mind raced a few laps and his breath almost hitched, but despite his fears he always tended to her with the same care and efficiency, and most importantly, never asked any questions.

“Slept soundly Serpico, thanks for asking.” She replied scrubbing her arms and face clean and taking a deep breath of the delightfully scented air. “How about yours?” Farnese added and outstretched her arm, a sign Serpico immediately interpreted, placing a wet rag he had used to scrub her back clean of soap on her hand.

“I barely slept.” He sighed heavily, but he wouldn’t tell Farnese it was her moaning that kept him up all night. He was silently guarding the hallway to her chambers as he did every night without her knowledge, the poor bastard simply respected her too much. “I have been a bit nervous about the upcoming mission, nothing a quick warm up with the sword can’t fix.” The male tried to humor himself to at least be able to relax his shoulders a bit before his companion noticed and asked questions he didn’t want to give answers to.

“How so? There’s nothing to fear for God shall protect us in the battlefield as always.”

The defeat he felt was palpable in the air, he wouldn’t bother arguing with her or carrying on with this conversation if honesty was not part of his plan. He simply nodded even if she couldn’t see him before changing the topic.

“Is it there anything else you need of me now Commander?”

She shook her head dismissing him “No, you may leave, I will be ready to go in a few minutes.” Farnese spoke candidly and Serpico walked out leaving her to finish off her bath on her own.

 

 

Her armor gleamed like a polished diamond under the sun rays in such a way that it was blinding to look at. When she walked into the open her Holy Iron Chain Knights were already waiting for their Commander’s orders, and so was Serpico, who readily stood next to her ready to follow through her every wish no matter how absurd it was.

The atmosphere was agitated in anticipation of what was to come, men cheered and promptly jumped on their horses’ backs, iron clinging and swords reflecting the rays of the sun into a myriad of tinier projections that went in all directions.

It was then that once Farnese finally went through the itinerary for that day and gave her usual religious speech, they all were off in a stampede heading towards their destination in what seemed an unstoppable march.

The hooves of the war horses trampled on everything on their way, and the sounds thundered down the plains announcing their presence, Farnese on the lead with Serpico following close by attentively scanned their surroundings in the search of any suspicious activity or enemy ambush, the Commander was not very experienced in combat so her servant made an extra effort to remain even more vigilant and alert, so far, nothing, or so it seemed as the army made its way past the plains.

She loved the raids, the war, the coppery smell of fresh blood spilling all over the floor and herself. But if anything, what delighted her the most was to punish the heretics. Her thighs would quiver after each strike of her whip against some unlucky bastard’s naked skin, her insides would become hotter and hotter, aching craving for attention; she would pretend to be physically exhausted to mask the fact that her labored breath was the product of her increasing arousal. Farnese de Vandimion was a sadist, a masochist, and a sinner in sheep’s clothing, but that was a secret that only God knew about, or that’s what she liked to think.

As her army followed her, Farnese’s thoughts ran wild with flashing pictures of bleeding bodies, gashed skin, raw wounds and pleas for a mercy that would never be delivered, nobody could know this, it was enough with God knowing, she felt ashamed thinking Him might know her true self, how couldn’t He? For He is Omni sapient. Aware of this ugly truth and so many others surrounding it she desperately sought consolation and a way to justify what she herself considered to be a heinous way to act and feel. Were her sins atoned for? she would torture in His name, kill in His name, bleed in His name. Since her youth everything she did she did it in His name and anyone questioning such fact would be winning the Lottery for an execution. 

How many more people would have to suffer and die only for the Commander to “atone for her sins”?

 

 

“AHHHH!!!”

The sound of a visceral scream pierced her ears making her eardrums throb painfully.

Having finally snapped back into reality Farnese found her surroundings were in complete disarray, there was no time to take it all in because a cut in half torso flew right over her head before she had time to understand what was happening or analyze the situation to the best of what little combat experience she had.

“SERPICO!?”

The terrified one called out, but the owner of said name was nowhere to be found in the whirlwind of bodies and horses colliding with each other in a maddening frenzy of terror.

Her own horse was collided with in the chaos, and she was knocked off it hitting the ground with a loud thud. Cowering on the floor she had forgotten how to pray but still curled up into herself to appear as little as possible and silently begged for her life, not to God but to anyone out there who could hear her.

The flying sand obscured everything around and formed a cloud above her that wouldn’t let her see anything but the floor beneath and the hooves around her. In her confusion and unable to react Farnese remained still, insignificant, covering her ears and face with her hands, begging to be spared.

The sudden madness was over almost as rapidly as it started. She still ignored what started it, and terror caused her to get lost in her own thoughts of self-analysis… terrified that this was just the karma she had brought upon herself.

Shyly, the Commander glanced to the horizon above her forearm, still curled up on the ground as the cloud of floating sand settled down around and above her, dulling the shine of her armor. Each passing second, she gradually grew more and more aware of the growing distance between her and her fleeing army, as the sounds of hooves became more distant until they couldn’t be heard anymore. Nothing had prepared Farnese for this kind of event, and her armor felt heavier than the usual when her legs pushed her up and off the floor with some difficulty due to the pain after the impact, which made her feel rather shaken. Looking around for her war beast the woman realized that such wasn’t anywhere to be seen either.

Realizing she was probably stranded Farnese turned to her most faithful companion, calling him out with a pleading tone.

“Serpico? Serpico where are you?”

The Commander stood up and shook the dust off her as she called Serpico out loud, waiting for him to come forth in vain. She had no idea what caused her army to run away, but her entire frame tensed the more thought she gave to the current situation, how dare they run away!? That was simply unacceptable!

 “SERPICO! I COMMAND YOU, COME TO MY SIDE IN THIS INSTANT!”

Her fists and jaws were clenched in absolute frustration, and then she spun on her heel hoping to find the blond servant on the ground behind her, hopefully unconscious, if not dead, but at least there.

 “F—agh...!—”

What she saw right after turning around confused her as much as it terrified her, her eyes went wide as she almost tripped on her own feet trying to back off. But something was wrong, how did she even consider backing off? Her heel dug in the ground, and she stood firmly, facing the menace in front of her.

The ominous apparition seemed too familiar to the woman, she knew she had seen this creature at least depicted somewhere else before, but the more she tried to recall such knowledge the more it seemed to become blurry in her mind. Why was it that in the moments that she needed it the most she would forget how to pray, or what she had been so rigorously taught?

Serpico was hanging in the air, helplessly wriggling in Femto’s grip in a futile attempt to get away from its viciousness. The Godhand member held the Commander’s loyal servant by the lower jaw lifting his body above the ground and hindering his ability to speak or turn his head around to look at his Mistress, however, Farnese was able to see the desperate plea in the corner of Serpico’s eyes from her spot, as the man hysterically moved them towards her direction urging her to take off from that place and save herself. It didn’t matter if he was left behind as he would gladly die for her sake. But Farnese wouldn’t run away. She was glued in place, her entire body refused to listen to her commands or common sense, and her blue eyes observed Serpico’s struggle with a mixture of terror, worry and something else she couldn’t quite understand. (In that moment Serpico concluded that Farnese was fucking stupid)

But there was a reason why Farnese was not responding to what should be basic survival instinct: A thousand images of heretics hanging from hinges and getting whipped bloody flashed before her eyes in an instant upon seeing her servant in such a position, and her body betrayed her for a second. She was very quick to get rid of the intrusive thoughts and regain the reins of her mind, but Farnese couldn’t ignore the wetness that formed in her insides in response to the thoughts she had just had, it felt warm and damp against her underwear, and it made her feel all sorts of uncomfortable.

It might have seemed like it was hours but it had only been probably just some seconds since she turned around and encountered Femto, it was time to react already, and show the creature what the Holy Iron Chain Knights Commander was made of. No matter how shaky Farnese felt the woman roared at the Hawk standing impassively in her way

“L-LET HIM GO!!”

Her sword flew off her sheath and Farnese adopted an offensive stance at the time she tried to recall any memories of this creature once more. There was such a terribly ominous aura leaking from him that the mortal felt as if he could suck all of her happiness away only by looking at her. Her attitude was foolish at best and she knew it but she refused to step on her own pride, by now it was hard to keep her sword steady with how bad her body wanted to tremble.

Serpico began to struggle harder, realizing Farnese wouldn’t heed his warnings and chose to engage in a fight she would lose instead, typical of her. Desperate, the blond man gathered the remains of his strength and vigorously thrashed his feet against Femto’s chest, once, twice, thrice, half a dozen times until his heart was drumming in his head and his lungs ached for oxygen, he could barely breath with his neck in the position that it was, it threatened to break under the weight of his own suspended body.

“If you pray, I might.” Came the unexpected reply from the creature, in a mockery of a seductive timbre.

The voice was also very serene, full of dominance, but despite its smooth ring, it sounded loud and clear in Farnese’s ears. When she heard the word “pray”, her heart jumped in her chest, and she wasn’t sure about what she felt in response to that word being said by what seemed to be an absolutely unholy creature.

“Pray? How dare you tarnish a holy word! _You filthy…”_

The woman paused in her tracks, her tongue trapped between her teeth, while she eyed him up and down, her face was scrunched both in confusion and some attempt of disdain that she tried to feign in order to mask…other emotions that were trying to surface.

“Demon!”

She exclaimed vigorously finally having found a word to describe the apparition before her eyes. Femto cocked a brow under his “helmet” in brief amusement, but of course she wouldn’t get to see that.

A second later Serpico hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and totally deprived of the grace he usually sported, the dirt swirled around him, and sharp talons quickly pressed against his back weighing him down effortlessly against the hard surface.

“You clearly don’t know who I am.”

Femto’s sharp red eyes searched for Farnese’s soft blue pupils while he took her soft facial features in until their gazes finally connected. Electricity coursed through her entire body and she was able to feel the goosebumps form in her skin under the power of the creature’s gaze. It was impossible to classify it as predatory, angry or anything, Femto stared, and by that gesture alone demanded absolute submission, even for a mortal like her, “blessed by God” it was hard to go against such power.

_“And I don’t feel like introducing myself either way.”_

Farnese had to swallow the lump in her throat, but the fire in her eyes didn’t die.

The demand for absolute submission from an obviously superior foe didn’t mean that she didn’t stubbornly fight back anyways. Her voice was one inch from breaking but Farnese was an expert at putting up a façade:

 “It doesn’t mean you can tarnish this Holy Ground like it’s nothing!! In the name of God, I shall punish you!!”

Her sword was pointed towards the creature once again as soon as she finished her sentence, her chosen enemy didn’t budge, and his sharp gaze didn’t falter, not looking away from Farnese’s for an instant. He could see “it” in her eyes, even if she wasn’t aware of it.

“God?”

The Hawk of Darkness chuckled a little, perhaps the first time he had done so in a while.

“I am part of his council you see. What you are seeing is nothing but a gift you’re not able to appreciate. How long have you longed for to meet an angel?”

Her eyes went wide in response as he talked, one million emotions trying to take hold of her at the same time, Farnese found herself paralyzed, unable to process what was being said to her, she analyzed every word, but couldn’t respond.

Femto extended his hand towards her in a calculated slow motion, invitingly, beckoning the sinner to fall into the abyss she so hard struggled to look away from. Farnese stared at the black hand that seemed was going to get a hold of her even from far away, something was so off, but still she felt that she shouldn’t run away, she _couldn’t_.

His hand gleamed under the sunlight with violet undertones and the sharp claws where nothing short of a prominent feature. Nothing about this seemed what she would call “holy” or “godly” or Angel-like at all, not based on what she was taught, what she considered to be the Absolute Truth. She then averted her gaze downwards: Serpico was pressed against the ground like a defeated beast, Serpico, who always followed her like her very shadow, her right hand, God’s right hand’s tool.

It was beginning to be hard to breathe under her armor and her breath strained, the weight of the iron felt suffocating like she suddenly was aware of it on her body, as if it was the first time she wore it at all, her heart pounded so fast and hard in her chest that it felt it was about to come out of her ribcage and run away from the scene as if it had a life of its own.

“You are not executing God’s will, you’re both ignorant sinners at best.”

He grinned, making Farnese aware of reality again. Femto kneeled next to Serpico caressing his hair with his sharp talon like claws before looking back at the distressed woman who was already biting down her lower lip unable to convey what he was actually feeling. All that she knew is that she was soaked in a place she shouldn’t be and stiff as a statue, unable to decide if she wanted to flee, fight or fuck, if it even mattered anymore, would she survive either choice?

 _“Specially you.”_ Femto glared accusatorily and something inside of her finally snapped at its seams.

The Commander of the Holy Iron Chain Knights felt her pounding heart skip a beat at the accusation, or maybe two when those eyes pierced like spears through her being. He knew, the creature in front of her knew her secret, didn’t he? Or was he playing? It was impossible for her to make her mind stop racing at this point.

“SHUT UP, DON’T YOU DARE!”

Femto almost purred at the woman’s fake anger, how bad she was at masking her guilty sinful arousal, and better yet, how badly she punished herself for her desire, mortals were amusing, he could now realize that.

_“You are the worst, filthy, wretched, crooked, disgusting… whore… using God’s name as an excuse to get yourself off…”_

Every single one of the words he spoke, and the tone in which they were said made her core ache, she could feel the heat spready through her body, radiating right from her innermost places, dripping down her inner thighs tortuously.

She wanted to retort again, but she found herself unable to, the pleasure those words made her feel was as undeniable as it was unbearable.

“Aren’t you going to say that I am wrong? Won’t you fight back?”

He teased, and Serpico’s body began to levitate in the air as if it was suspended by invisible ropes with a gesture from Femto’s hand. He was positioned like a heretic about to get whipped would be hanging from the dungeon ceiling. Femto stood next to the blonde man, and caressed his back looking at Farnese, whose faltering strength was almost depleted, making her too weak to even keep holding her sword. It fell on the ground, next to her with a loud clang, and Femto knew he had won.

“Sinners must be punished to atone for their wrongdoings don’t you agree?”

The suspended man glanced over Farnese with half lidded eyes and a pitiful tired expression, pleading for her to leave yet once again, he would endure any punishment for her sake, all that he wanted was for his Mistress to get away unscathed. But his throat was so dry that no words came from it, all the flying sand and dirt from the soil had gotten in his mouth and airways, and it was absolutely dry, useless for dialogue. Still, he hoped she already knew Serpico would walk through Hell for her sake and would be okay with burning if she got to escape. But this time she would be the one to burn, so willingly.

 _“Yes, sinners must be punished.”_ Came Farnese’s timid reply.

She stepped forward and away from her sword, the steel warmed up under the sun, resting on the ground, inert.

 _“For their crimes…”_ The Commander added so softly that the wind threatened with carrying her words away.

Farnese looked down and tried to hide the way in which she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes shut tight, her sins were clawing at her back.

She mustered courage before saying one last important thing, looking up at Femto with eyes that no longer bore the anger masked fear from the beginning: “So let him go, for I am the one you want.”

From her spot, Farnese could hear Serpico gasp, trying to talk, to plea, to beg, to scream with renewed desperation before the invisible force that held him in the air was released and he hit the ground again with a heavy thud.

Femto outstretched his arm for the second time and beckoned her with his fingers to come closer.

The woman stepped forward this time with legs that threatened to give in as they buckled at the knees but still carried her to where she was being summoned.

Her body limply fell forward, and Femto caught her against his chest lifting her chin to make her look at him, Farnese almost choked on air, unconsciously clamping her thighs shut trying to contain the wave of premonitory pleasure that threatened to wash over her, but she couldn’t hold it back, the heat was notorious and the throbbing sensation of her insides was too distracting, at this point all that she was able to do was to keep her throat from completely giving her away too.

“You are so filthy.” The creature said almost drily, perhaps even a bit disappointed given how easy it had been to reduce the Commander into a mess (not that he was surprised). Sharp as daggers crimson silted eyes stared right into hers that were dazed and clouded by lust and desire. He read her like a book, too fast, too easy, maybe too boring even, now that he had her without the need and thrill to hunt her down from above.

The angel’s voice had a particularly enticing ring to it this time when he spoke to her, a tone that Farnese had never experienced before, it made her want to fall into depravity, and this time she couldn’t resist, she didn’t want to resist anymore, pretending so much was tiring and she was now finally fully aware of that.

“I shall hereby punish you, in the name of God.”

The sentence was a plain mockery to Farnese’s threat from a while ago, but she was too dazed to even realize.

Her frame shivered in response, clawing wantonly but still shamefully at the armored like body of the creature she clung to, Femto felt it, and his hand traced circles around her waist slowly in response, there wasn’t an instant in which he wasn’t looking at her face while he felt the curves of her armor plates around her waist and found the clasps, undoing the buckles with practiced ease. The intensity of his gaze was scorching and she finally closed her eyes to avoid it.

The metal that sheltered her body fell to the ground at both of their feet, the noise it made got Serpico’s attention, he awkwardly looked up, but he couldn’t see anything, the entire view was obstructed by Femto’s massive wings and he was too physically exhausted to make a bigger effort.

Farnese found herself destitute of protection, covered only by modest clothes consisting on a simple arming doublet and thin linen underwear in the middle of the battleground, but she endured the shame and fear like a good servant of the Lord, or so she wanted to believe she was enduring this for. In the end, the woman knew her secret was out but still vehemently chose to deny it to the last consequences no matter what those were.

It was not difficult for the mortal woman to assume what would follow, her fingers gracefully undid her top clothes and they slid down her lithe back, joining her armor on the ground.

Acquainted with the routine she then turned around offering her naked scarred back to the Godhand’s member, expecting the well-deserved punishment.

It didn’t take long before the stinging pain she was so familiar with took over her entire nervous system knocking the air out of her lungs and causing her eyes to overflow with tears. It was so strong, so painful, so much more intense than any sort of pain she was able to put herself trough by her own hand’s grace.

Has she been doing it wrong? No, it can’t be, how’s it possible that she had been holding herself back even when Farnese thought she was letting her inhibitions run loose under a perfect façade of Purity? A high-pitched moan left her lips, and the sinner bent forward, back arched in a futile attempt to mitigate the pain, embarrassed that she felt her body was about to break under the treatment received.

Warm blood trickled down the fresh open wounds and ran down her sides to her stomach where it dripped to the floor; her entire being felt as if it was on fire from the pain and the arousal.

He didn’t need no whip for his deed, the back of his hand and the tips of his claws were hard and sharp enough to tear open the tender skin and make blood pour out generously. The smell of the fluid reached Serpico’s nose and he finally gathered enough strength to get off the floor and rush to Farnese’s side after having clumsily gotten back on his feet, seeming to have regained a big chunk of his energy.

His eyes went wide in shock from what he saw but he had no time to react to the scenario because an invisible shockwave blew him away. Apparently, he was better off just staying on the floor.

“Stay away, it was her wish.”

Femto barely turned around to address the man that was already back on his feet, albeit a bit shaken. When Femto spoke Serpico knew that had been directed towards him and gave himself a moment to process it. If it was Farnese’s wish then he would have to obey, for he had sworn his sword to her. The blond man swallowed the knot in his throat and finally resigned, very much against his will, to let his Mistress do as she pleased.

At Femto’s mercy Farnese could barely keep herself from acting like the slut she knew she was.

 “G...guh… I—I can’t… I—”

The woman muttered to herself muttered under labored breaths, feeling the overwhelming ache in her groin grow an unbearable amount.

It would be so easy to reach down and please herself without the creature ever finding out. But she was holding her wrist down steady with her other hand, the last bit of her common sense keeping her from relieving herself. What she couldn’t bear to do anymore was to keep her voice down, and Femto didn’t seem to care not one bit about her vocalizations, what made her think she was perhaps fooling him into thinking those were moans of pain, and not laced with pleasure at all.

And the punishment increased in intensity, stealing shameless moan after moan from her, the wetness between her legs now impossible to ignore for her and constantly trickling down her inner thigh.

Farnese could feel the heat radiate and spread every time that more of that warm liquid poured from her hot insides, and it was in that moment in which her weak grip on herself finally faltered; the Commander reached under her underwear and her digits glided easily between her soaked labia. It felt so incredibly good that it almost had her orgasming right there with a mere caress from her skilled fingers.

Said fingers wriggled like worms digging a burrow inside Farnese’s entrance, they delicately touched every little corner and sent waves of delightful electricity throughout her body.

It didn’t even take long for her digits to be absolutely coated in fluids and knuckles deep inside her, she easily slid three of them up as far as they would go, using her knuckles to push and rub against her engorged clit, adding to the jolts of delight she was already feeling. Her walls clamped around the intrusion involuntarily, tears of glee rolling down her cheeks when her ache was finally somewhat tended to.

Being drunk in adrenaline and delight as she was Farnese didn’t realize the physical attacks inflicted upon her had stopped suddenly.

It was until she regained a bit of her common sense after finally driving herself to orgasm that the wench noticed the Hawk of Darkness silently staring at her from his position.

His expression that was impossible to read, but bore into her and made her very soul shiver in response to it, her entire face went red and she instantly jumped back, setting distance between them; the other didn’t even budge.

“Y-YOU TRICKED ME…I--…”

Pure embarrassment was eating her up from the inside out, the blowing wind cooled her fluid-soaked fingers when it collided against them in the open, reminding her of what she was doing in front of a complete stranger just mere seconds ago, about her absolute lack of self-restraint and shame.

_“But you want so much more than that, don’t you?”_

Femto questioned from his place completely disregarding Farnese’s emotional state and causing her to burn even hotter. What was the point of denying it anymore? Still she couldn’t bring herself to speak about it…

“You are but a wench who likes to destroy as much as you’d like to be destroyed. You use your God as a convenient façade to give free reins to your depravity, to your carnal obscenities, you cannot accept yourself and you know you are nothing but a Sinner in the eyes of that One.”

It was perhaps the first time he smiled, it was of course not a candid smile but a knowing sort of expression, a smile that told Farnese she could either keep foolishly denying what was already out, or be honest and be herself for once, with no inhibitions, with no fear of judgment, because the angel in front of her was there to set her free from her self-imposed chains… right? At least in her twisted imagination such thing made sense.

The blonde woman lowered her head in acceptance and took a deep breath before stripping from her soaked underwear, looking back up at the creature in front of her. She saw the hand beckoning her once more, this time more tempting than the last, irresistibly so.

Her entire body trembled with fear and anticipation, her head hung low the entire time she walked towards him, until a strong hand dominantly posed on her buttock and unceremoniously spread it open to give way to cold hard fingers that promptly intruded inside her awaiting entrance.

Her entire body went stiff in response to the penetration, it had been nothing close to delicate or tender, but calculated, cold and sharp, almost making her jump in place. Farnese already felt stuffed only by those fingers alone, and letting herself fall forward in defeat before the increasing heat she placed both palms against Femto’s chest and arched her back raising her ass and spreading her legs apart offering herself to him. She endured the pain, her mouth salivating at the feeling.

The way in which those oddly shaped fingers wriggled inside of her was unlike anything she had felt or imagined before, they were hard, sharp, big, and had ridges and a different combination of textures she couldn’t tell apart but drove her core wild with desire for more of it. Said fingers simply rubbed all the right places at the same time and made her weak on the knees unlike anything else ever had.

Moan after moan left her mouth in sync with Femto’s sharp wrist thrusts, and not even the cold wind against her bare skin or the lingering pain from the wounds on her back seemed to bother her while she was lost in this newfound feverish ecstasy of this sinful carnal pleasure.

Her head was almost spinning when those fingers slip out without a warning, leaving her uncomfortably empty and still aching. A gasp of discomfort and protest followed suit, Farnese was looking up at the creature, whose face was suddenly mere inches away from her own before he trapped her dry lips with his own thin feminine ones in a dominant and possessive kiss. He stared into her eyes once again, and then downwards, following what he could see from the trail of half dried up tears that dripped down in all directions, she was a complete mess, and moaned in his mouth when Femto squeezed her buttock in the middle of the kiss.

Farnese wanted and struggled to breathe, but the kiss was so deep that all she could do was to correspond as fiery as she was able to, just hoping that he would retreat and allow her some oxygen. His tongue was so deft inside the commander’s mouth that she immediately wondered how would it feel somewhere else. Said thought made her claw at his chest and suck on the wet muscle that occupied her mouth naughtily. Femto noticed the change in attitude and pulled away from her only to assess her in amusement.

It’s true he could thoroughly please her but that was not his intention, he was there only to toy with her and leave her forever aching for something she would never be able to feel again, to leave her wondering who she really was, what her conviction was and what kind of person had she always been in the end.

The Commander was too lost in her pleasure to even think straight about anything, all that she wanted was to climax as wildly and sinfully as possible, with no regards for the rest of the Universe, so she closed what little space was left between their bodies and raised her leg to brush it against Femto’s side, feeling the tip of what she thought was his member rub against her inner thigh.

Clawed hands immediately cupped her toned ass, the creature began to tease her drenched pussy lips with slow yet firm strokes of his cock, gliding along her slick vagina back and forth over and over again, the tip barely pushing against the entrance each time it glided over it. This had Farnese rocking her hips in wanton sync just trying to chase that high that seemed so frustratingly far away.

“Take me…” A hot yet shy voice suddenly said. “I don’t care, I don’t care anymore, I will have time to repent later, but… this is who I have always been, this is who I am, you knew it when you saw right through me, you just stripped me away from everything, there’s no point in refusing or denying it anymore don’t you think?”

Her tone was timid, but honest about her desire, she didn’t look back up at him but spoke clearly and without a trace of hesitation against his body.

Shortly after talking strong animalistic hands turned her frame around. Farnese’s breath sped up, vividly remembering the punishment from moments ago, and her legs spread further apart on their own, her back arched like a street whore would in her work hours.

 _“My faith and my self are both soiled”_ she thought, wondering why did she cling to a purpose she didn’t even care about, perhaps those childhood terrors never left her in the end, and she was as scared to burn as she was excited to...

Farnese’s air was once again knocked out of her lungs when it entered her, it was hot, too hard and inhuman in both shape and size. He pushed into her in one stride not caring if it tore her apart, and the thrusting didn’t stop until her ass came flush against his groin.

It felt so tremendously big inside of her that Farnese had to take her hands to her lower abdomen because she sworn it was bulging her stomach, but she couldn’t feel anything out of place on the outside, despite the way in which it felt disarranging her anatomy from the inside.

_“Is your God watching?”_

He cooed.

The sound of those words sent a cold shiver down her spine and her insides clamped around the cock inside her. Femto groaned in acknowledgement and pressed his chest flush against her back.

With a hand on her hip he’d make her bounce on his dick, while the other arm wrapped itself around her frame to hold her by the neck with his strong hand, threatening to crush her windpipe.

He kept driving his hips forward with mechanical rhythm, bringing her body against his own with no difficulty as if she was a rag doll he was playing with. She let herself be jostled, feeling her ass slap against Femto’s fluid sticky groin over and over again offering no resistance at all.

_“You’d love it if He were.”_

She wanted to curse in retaliation, what bothered her the more was the fact that the statement was in fact correct, but she had been taught better. The rest of her body however, didn’t lie about its wishes and emotions as her insides became tighter, impossibly hotter, and so much wetter, wrapping so tightly around the dick that plowed into her that her companion found himself putting an extra effort into hilting himself in the welcoming and obscene heat.

The filthy sensation of the natural lubricant descending in response to such sinful talking only allured her further, setting her insides ablaze with unabashed lust. Farnese rutted back against her companion in swift circular motions as she tried to get even closer to her unholy lover, but there was no more left of him to insert.

It didn’t take long until her filth burned from the strain of this violent mating session, never had she been stretched out that much so suddenly, nor fucked so deeply. The thrusts continued to be sharp, rough, animalistic and calculated. One followed after another with no other intent than to breed her, fact that made her feel like an absolute whore or worse.

Finally, and out of desperate arousal Farnese reached for her breasts massaging them as they bounced like jello after each hard but wet sounding thrust.

She toyed with her perky nipples, teasing each one with the tips of her delicate and feminine but merciless fingers, proceeding to twist them between her digits harder than what any normal person would consider enjoyable. But the pain only resulted into her excitement reaching its peak, her voice left her mouth in a crescendo to which Femto reacted driving his hips forward with increased brutality.

His sharp and blood-stained claws dug in her flesh and muscle, tainting her body red in the places in which she hasn’t been punished before, fresh lukewarm blood trickled down and was smeared around whenever he shifted his savage grip on her.

Not too far away from his position on the ground where he realized he was better off remaining, Serpico was in awe watching his Mistress getting fucked so filthily by that creature in what it seemed to be her own free will. His pale face burned so much that he was sure he could cook his next meal on it. The servant finally managed to cast his gaze away, to keep what was left of his decency, and Farnese’s (if she had any for a start).

_“Mhhh…mhhnnhh…ahhh… More… more!!”_

 The willing victim plead with her pleasure broken voice while she was jostled without care or consideration by the Fifth Angel. The way in which she threw her fragile dignity away and walked into his metaphorical embrace without a trace of hesitation or regard amused him to no end.

Femto complied to her needs taking the both of them to the floor now, so Farnese would rest on her side with her leg draped over his shoulder in a way that allowed her to dig her ankle in his shoulder blades to urge him forward with desperation.

The way with which she was getting pounded was so vicious that Farnese found it impossible to fill her lungs, the lack of oxygen playing its part in making her dizzy and high. Despite her survival responses being triggered she still begged for more, screamed and even dared order him to reduce her to leftovers right there.

There was something about those inhuman eyes that gazed into hers that dragged her further and further into debauchery, she couldn’t resist the almost magnetic attraction this creature had over her, it felt as if he owned every inch of her body and had stripped her soul bare.

Was this feeling a result of the fact that he knew her deepest secret? Or was it something else?

At this point the Commander didn’t give those meaningless thoughts too much importance.

Her mind clouded and her body spasmed wantonly, the raw brutal friction hurt as much as it felt deliciously unparalleled by any mortal pleasure she had experienced in her life up to this point.

She howled and her entire body went stiff when her climax arrived in uncontrollable waves that made it look almost as if she was convulsing, her dry throat could barely handle the effort and her voice was lost when it reached its acoustic peak.

Absolutely exhausted and groggy she lifted her trembling arms to desperately hold onto the first thing within her reach, which happened to be the creature’s head, and so she clung like her life depended on it while he kept thrusting.

It was Farnese who looked into his eyes now with blazing fire in hers as she rode her climax with him still pumping into her throughout, and refused to let go until she felt was done.

Going automatically limp, arms hitting the ground with dead weight. Sweat glistened all over her chest as it rose and fell with urgency for air, and Femto bent over to glide his tongue to savor her, rewarding himself for his deed.

He felt nothing but satisfaction having fulfilled his quota of entertainment, the Godhand Member finally came into her after a couple more ruthless thrusts of his hips, flooding her tight insides with sticky cum that spilled out of her in the obscenest of ways due to the amount he had ejaculated.

He slipped out of her as soon as he was done, and Farnese whimpered, her impossibly tight insides literally expelling the other from her, cum following suit in an obscene display as it leaked and stained her reddened thighs. She rolled on the ground, spent and satisfied, still high and dizzy from pleasure.

Femto was gone without paying any more mind to the scene, Serpico followed the dark form with his gaze as it ascended and disappeared into the skies. Turning around, finally out of danger he faced his Mistress, his face turning red instantly just like the previous times, perhaps even worse. She turned around next as well, her tired arm reaching for Serpico’s face. Her fingers ghosted on his cheek and he held her hand, unable to make up what he was feeling.

“Farnese-Sama, please allow me to assist you with a bath…”


End file.
